Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004
February 5, 2004 * February 10, 2004 | rating = | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Expert 3, is a video game based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The game has been released on the Game Boy Advance. In the game, the player can assemble three Decks and can play Duel Monsters against a variety of computer opponents. The game features the first 1,108 cards released in Japan. There are 29 opponents in the game. Each opponent has different skills and Decks revolve around a certain theme (Yugi Muto = Basic, Rare Hunter = Exodia, Yami Yugi = Ultimate, etc.). The stronger opposing Decks (Level Four and above) use three copies of the Limited and Semi-Limited cards. Also, the opponent can switch Flip Effect Monsters into Defense Position the turn they are Flip Summoned if no other cards in play prevent it. Opponents Glitches * Cards with "Dark Magician", and other magician cards such as "Magician of Black Chaos", in their text mistakenly replaces "Magician" with "Spellian". This can be seen on "Dark Magician Girl". This is likely as a result of a last-minute changing of "Magic" to "Spell" using a mass-text replacer on the ROM before release. * You take all the damage from "Burning Land". * After "Spear Dragon" has attacked, activate "Book of Moon" and "Spear Dragon" would be flipped facedown, therefore, the effect of "Spear Dragon" makes the card into facedown Attack Position. * Also the computer can't activate many cards. * The computer rarely chains your cards, only using "Jar of Greed", "Magic Jammer", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "Royal Decree", and the specific Spell-countering cards like "Anti-Raigeki" or "Call of the Dark". * Sometimes the AI shows signs of "knowing" face-down cards. * If a card effect would make one of the AI's monsters stronger than your highest-ATK monster, but the monster is naturally weaker than the latter, the AI will still play it in Defense Position. However, it will switch the monster to Attack Position at the next opportunity. * Terrain bonuses sometimes do not benefit the player, but it does benefits AI. * Monsters gained through the effects of "Red-Moon Baby" are glitched. * Despite the text of "Spellbinding Circle" saying otherwise, if the targeted monster is Tributed, "Spellbinding Circle" is destroyed. * If "Spirit Reaper" is targeted by an Equip Spell, only the Spell is destroyed. The real card would also be destroyed. * Despite the text saying otherwise, "Maiden of the Aqua" does give the same stat bonuses and penalties as "Umi" when it is face-up on the field. Until another field card is played then it deactivates. Game Speed The speed of Gameplay is relatively slow compared to previous Yu-Gi-Oh! games. But gameplay can be sped up to match previous games, by holding L''' while dueling or just hold '''L while chosing an opponent. Trivia The Japanese version of this game uses the censored TCG card artworks instead of the Japanese, except for some few cards. Promotional Cards The following cards were included in the English version of this game: The following cards were included in the Japanese version of this game: Decks Game Guides Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 9 Expert 3 Game Guide External links * English World Championship Tournament website * Japanese Expert 3 website Category:Video games